


The Date

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun, Sana, and Momo have a breakfast date.Dahyun and Sana reveal their feelings for Momo. Will she accept them?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. 
> 
> Wanted to have this set up out before tomorrow's CEO update. 
> 
> Takes place after the end of A New Path.
> 
> <3

Dahyun followed Momo into the kitchen of her restaurant, Sana trailing behind them, taking in the room. “Wow, it’s huge back here.” 

  
  


“And I use all of it.” Momo smiled, pulling on her chef jacket. “Imagine it with all these burners going.” She pointed. 

  
  


“Super hot.” Dahyun lifted herself to sit on one of the counters, Sana doing the same beside her. “Like you.” 

  
  


Momo mashed her lips together, but the smile still broke through. “Stop flirting with me.” 

  
  


“Why? It’s fun.” Dahyun grinned and reached out for the back of Momo’s jacket, pulling her close. “I’m allowed.” She leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

  
  


Momo ducked her head. “Let me cook please.” She was still trying to hide her smile. 

  
  


Dahyun hummed in thought. “I will if you give me a kiss.” 

  
  


Momo lifted her head and kissed Dahyun’s cheek. 

  
  


“Uh uh.” She puckered her lips. 

  
  


Momo leaned in and gave her a proper kiss. 

  
  


“Thank you. Now go.” She gave her a light smack on the ass. 

  
  


As Momo walked back over to the stove, Sana leaned her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. “Bringing out the big guns?” She whispered. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun kissed the top of her head. “Do you have to work today?” She asked loud enough for Momo to hear. 

  
  


“I do. I come in around this time, so I can just stay while you two head back after we eat.” 

  
  


“To prepare stuff for the day?” Sana asked. 

  
  


“Yes. Prepare ingredients and things like that. Get the dining area clean and set up. Make sure we have enough of everything.” She listed off as she cooked their breakfast. “Take deliveries if we need.”

  
  


“So much work.” Dahyun reached over and laced her fingers with Sana’s. 

  
  


“It is, but I love it. Not so much when I’m a person down, but I still love it.” 

  
  


“Are you close to finding a replacement?” 

  
  


“I have three interviews today. I hope one of them is good. The last four were awful.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Momo shook her head. “It’s okay.” She turned to grab three plates, lining them up. “I’ll find who I need eventually.” 

  
  


“We found who _we_ need.” Sana piped up, making Dahyun smile and Momo turn towards them. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“Come here.” Dahyun held her hand out until Momo took it and stood in front of them. “We did mean it when we said date.” 

  
  


Momo looked between them. “I…” 

  
  


Sana took her other hand. “We don’t want to rush you, okay?” 

  
  


Dahyun gently squeezed her hand. “But we want you to know that we do want something more with you. If you want.” She added. 

  
  


“I just,” Momo started. “I thought you wanted to be friends with benefits. Which I wasn’t going to have an issue with. I didn’t want to wedge myself between you.” 

  
  


“Honey, no.” Dahyun cupped her cheeks. “You’d never put a wedge between us. There’s room for one more.” 

  
  


Momo looked into Sana’s eyes. “And I thought you were putting up with me for Dahyun’s sake…” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “In the past, I did get jealous. I was possessive. But since we’ve been spending almost every day together, I realized how wrong I was to do that.” 

  
  


“What, having sex all the time?” 

  
  


“No. Spending time with you. Getting to know you even better than I did before. We both got to see how loving and caring you are. You’re so selfless all the time. You always want to help someone before you help yourself.” Sana rubbed her thumb along the side of her hand. “Don’t sell yourself short like that.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath. “I can’t believe this is happening.” 

  
  


“Do you want it to happen?” Dahyun asked. 

  
  


“More than anything.” Her voice was so quiet, they barely heard her. 

  
  


“Then we’ll settle it here and now.” Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand and put it over hers locked with Momo’s. “No more beating around the bush. No more ‘I’ll leave you two to have privacy’. We’re in it together. All three of us.” 

  
  


Momo teared up and put her other hand on top of Dahyun’s. “If that’s what you want.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up and kissed Momo deeply, letting her lips linger before pulling away. “No more of that either. Your feelings matter too. Just like Sana said. We’re in it together. We were going to wait to bring this up, but we both have feelings for you.” 

  
  


Momo looked between them. “I have feelings for you, too. Both of you.” 

  
  


“Then this is where it’ll start.” Sana leaned up to give Momo a kiss. “What do you say?” 

  
  


Momo barely thought about it before nodding. “Yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun beamed and wrapped her arms around Momo, hugging her tightly and laying her head on her chest. “Mine.” 

  
  


Sana let out a little whine and put her arms around Momo. “Mine too.” 

  
  


Momo giggled and put one arm around each of them. “Mine.” 

  
  


They stayed like that for a few seconds before Momo pulled away. “Let me finish and we’ll eat.” She turned back to the stove. 

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Sana, a beaming smile still on her face. Sana returned it and put her arms around her waist. Once Momo had portioned everything out, she carried it to one of the tables in the dining area. Dahyun and Sana sat down, waiting for Momo. They pulled a chair between them for her. After Momo sat down, they began to eat. 

  
  


“We’re going to eat so good, babe. Our girlfriend is a chef.” Dahyun gave Momo a little nudge, making her blush. 

  
  


“No more eating out.” Sana nudged Momo’s other side. 

  
  


“So that’s why you wanna date me, huh?” She joked. “So I can cook for you.” 

  
  


“Duh.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


“I knew it.” 

  
  


After they ate, Dahyun stacked their empty plates and pushed them to the edge of the table. “Thank you for cooking.” 

  
  


“My pleasure.” 

  
  


“Is it okay if we clean up since you cooked?” Sana asked. 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I’ll just stack them in the washer.” Momo waved her hand. “No need to clean up.” 

  
  


“Will you come over after work?” Dahyun looped her arm through Momo’s. 

  
  


“Yes. It might be a little late, though.” 

  
  


“We’ll be there. Let us know and we’ll make you dinner.” 

  
  


“Oh? That’ll be a sight.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted. “I’ve learned a lot over the last couple of weeks, thank you.” 

  
  


Momo kissed her temple. “I know. I’m just teasing you. I can’t wait to see what you make for me.” 

  
  


“We should probably let you get to work. If you come in this early for prep, we’re taking time away from that. We don’t want you to have more work later.” 

  
  


Momo nodded and stood to walk them to the door. “I’ll let you know right before I leave.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her, letting it last for a few seconds. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Dahyun took her turn to kiss Momo. “Be safe. Don’t cut your fingers.” 

  
  


“I never have.” Momo opened the door for them so she could lock it behind them. “I’ll see you later.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun heard the front door open from the kitchen. She glanced over at the security camera and saw Momo’s car outside. It only took a few seconds for her to feel arms looping around her waist and a cold chin rest on her bare shoulder. “Why are you so cold?” 

  
  


Momo hummed, pulling her chin away to kiss where it rested before. “It’s cold outside.” 

  
  


“You can put it back.” 

  
  


Momo smiled and put her chin back on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. “Smells nice.” 

  
  


“You did teach me how to make it.” Dahyun reached up to rub the back of her neck only to find it cold. “God, baby, did you not have the heat on in your car?” She turned in her arms, only to see her beaming. “What?” 

  
  


“You called me baby.” 

  
  


“Because you are.” Dahyun pecked her lips before reaching up to rub the sides of her neck with her warm hands. “You should get a blanket.” 

  
  


“Like you?” Momo squeezed her tighter, pulling their bodies flush together. 

  
  


“I’m not a blanket.” Dahyun laughed. “I don’t want you to get sick.” 

  
  


“But that would mean I can’t hug you anymore.” Momo pouted. 

  
  


“Oh God, that’s gonna be deadly.” She took in the sight of her pout. “You and Sana pout to get your way.” 

  
  


“It’s the only way to get what I want, otherwise I wouldn’t get anything.” Sana said as she entered the kitchen, pressing against Momo’s back. “Holy shit, why are you so cold?” 

  
  


“See?” 

  
  


“It’s not that bad.” Momo seemed to enjoy being squished between her girlfriends. “Plus, I have two sources of body heat now.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “You’ll be hot in no time.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed along Momo’s neck. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Sana tilted her head to the other side, nipping her pulse point. 

  
  


“Okay, this isn’t fair.” Momo held in a groan. 

  
  


“It’s not fair for you to pout at me.” Dahyun whispered against her skin. 

  
  


“I’ll stop.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled away. “No you won’t.” She kissed her. “But that’s okay.” Another kiss. “I have my ways of getting revenge.” 

  
  


“Don’t take that lightly, either.” Sana mumbled. “She will get you back for it.” 

  
  


“Somehow, I think I want that.” Momo put her hands low on Dahyun’s hips. 

  
  


“You’ll find out later.” Dahyun turned back around, pulling Momo’s arms around her before she started cooking again. 

  
  


Momo rested her cheek on her shoulder, closing her eyes. Sana gave her hips a small rub before pulling away to set the table. Once dinner was ready, they all sat huddled together talking about their day. Sana insisted on cleaning up since Dahyun cooked and Momo worked a long day. Dahyun grabbed Momo’s hand and pulled her into the living room. She waited for Sana to come in, letting her lay back against the arm of the couch first before getting Momo to lay back against Sana’s front while she cuddled into Momo’s chest. 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around both of them. “I could get used to this.” 

  
  


Momo wrapped her arms around Dahyun, kissing the top of her head. “Mmhmm. I like the middle.” 

  
  


“I’m sure you do.” Sana tickled Momo’s side, making Dahyun grumble at being disturbed. 

  
  


“Stop that.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her cheek. “Movie time.” 

  
  


Halfway through the movie Dahyun felt Momo’s breathing even out. She looked up at her and saw her eyes closed. She met Sana’s eyes and smiled. “Passed out.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, lacing her fingers with Momo’s. “She’s tired.” 

  
  


“I wish there was a way for us to help at the restaurant.” 

  
  


“She just needs to hire help then it’ll go back to normal.” 

  
  


“I hope so. I hate that she’s so tired.” Dahyun ran her finger along Momo’s cheek. 

  
  


“It’s all we can do for her right now. Cuddle her and let her sleep. She seems to sleep better with us.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “She used to have little bags.” 

  
  


“We’re magic.” Sana teased. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up as carefully as she could to kiss Sana. “I love you.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her back. “I love you, too, baby.” 

  
  


“We have a girlfriend.” 

  
  


“We do.” Sana smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
